


Surrender

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is, without a doubt, <i>his</i> team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

He stares. It’s not something he does often, but his brain won’t process anything else. A slow grin spreads over Morgan’s face, and Rossi looks equally amused. Emily, on the other hand, is blushing harder than he’d ever thought her capable.

“C’mon, Hotch—did you really think we wouldn’t notice?” Morgan asks, still grinning. “You’d have to fire us if we couldn’t.”

“I don’t think—”

“You, Aaron, are wasting your breath,” Dave informs him cheerfully, coming over and clapping him on the back.

He makes the mistake of meeting Emily’s eye. She turns even redder, and he can feel his face warm. Then Reid looks up from a book of Old English poetry, his expression utterly confused.

“Wait, what just happened?”

Morgan cracks first, collapsing into a chair and laughing helplessly. JJ follows suit, patting Reid on the shoulder as Dave leans back against the windowsill. Then Emily catches her boss’ eye again, pauses, and starts to giggle.

When Garcia appears in the door and almost nervously asks, “Guys?”, he surrenders, bracing a hand against the wall and laughing until his vision blurs. This is, without a doubt, _his_ team.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
